The present invention relates to a device for both holding a pressurized container, such as a spray can, and for actuating the valve of the container to dispense its pressurized contents. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improvement in such devices, whereby these devices can remain attached to a spray can with much reduced risk of an inadvertent actuation of the valve.
Spray can holding and actuation devices are well known in the art, as exemplified by the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,877,934 to Wallace; 3,172,582 to Belpedio; 3,189,232 to Joffe; and 4,089,440 to Lee. Further examples of such actuation devices are disclosed in the following British patent specifications; 1,163,978; 1,343,881; 1,487,719; 2,001,706 (published application); and 2,038,952 (published application).
Of the prior art spray can actuation devices, one of the more popular types has the general configuration of a pistol, as particularly exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,805,812 to Brody, and 4,432,474 to Hutchinson et al. These pistol-shaped devices typically include a body that has a pistol-grip handle, and means on the front of the body for removable attachment to the top of a spray can, of the type having a push-button valve. The body carries a valve actuation member that is operably linked or connected to a trigger, the latter being situated with respect to the handle in a manner similar to the trigger of a pistol. The linkage between the actuation member and the trigger is such that when the trigger is squeezed or depressed, the actuation member is brought into operable engagement with the push-button valve, thereby actuating the valve to dispense the contents of the container.
The device disclosed in the Brody patent adds to this basic structure a mechanism for disabling or locking the pushbutton actuation mechanism. This locking mechanism comprises a locking plate having a portion pivotally connected to the body of the device adjacent to the attachment means, the plate having a notch dimensioned to receive the valve actuation member. The plate is pivotable between a first position in which it is out of the path of travel between the valve actuation member and the push-button valve, and a second position wherein the valve actuation member is received in the notch so as to be restrained from moving into engagement with the valve.
While the prior art spray can devices have added greatly to the convenience and safety of using spray cans, their widespread use has revealed the desirability of further improvements and refinements. For example, while devices constructed in accordance with the above-mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,812 to Brody have achieved great commercial success, it is felt that further improvements in the can retention and valve actuation functions would enhance their appeal and utility to the user.